


Sweet Serial Killer

by PassionPhantom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: But that's a good thing lol, Castiel Has Feelings for Dean Winchester, Castiel Has Issues (Supernatural), Castiel is Protective of Dean Winchester, Dark fic, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dean Winchester Bears the Mark of Cain, Dean Winchester Has Issues, Interrogation, M/M, Psychopaths In Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2020-10-21 18:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20697701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassionPhantom/pseuds/PassionPhantom
Summary: “What all can you tell me about the notorious Dean Winchester?” Officer Victor Henriksen asked...Castiel shrugged and spat the blood out of his mouth. His hands were cuffed to the table and his ankles were shackled to the floor. It was going to be a rough night, indeed, but Castiel Novak didn't care. He had already received much worse from the so-called ‘Notorious Dean Winchester.’“He has the biggest fucking cock I’ve ever sucked,” Castiel answered Officer Henriksen, and laughed at the man’s shocked face.





	1. The Notorious Dean Winchester

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goodlivin2u](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodlivin2u/gifts).

“What all can you tell me about the notorious Dean Winchester?” Officer Victor Henriksen asked as Castiel Novak was brought in for questioning. Sitting in the corner of the dark interrogation room, Castiel shrugged and spat the blood out of his mouth. His hands were cuffed to the table and his ankles were shackled to the floor. It was going to be a rough night, indeed, but Castiel Novak didn't care. He had already received much worse from the so-called ‘notorious Dean Winchester.’ 

“He has the biggest fucking cock I’ve ever sucked,” Castiel answered Officer Henriksen, and laughed at the man’s shocked face. When the mental image of Castiel on his knees pleasuring the most hunted down serial killer in the U.S. came to his mind, Officer Henriksen rolled his eyes and nearly shouted at the younger man. But he restrained himself, Castiel had already been beaten to a bloody pulp by his partner, Officer Gordon Walker, and it wasn’t the best direction to go with. Castiel hadn't talked.

Though despite that, Castiel’s crude answer gave Officer Henriksen an idea.

“What was it like...being Dean Winchester’s toy….his sex slave?” the officer asked, circling the desk which Castiel was cuffed to. 

“It was like being in heaven. He treated me like an angel...and he made me come. Every. Single. Time.” Castiel answered, licking his bloodied lips and relishing in the memory of the first time he was with Dean. 

“You do realize you’re not gonna get much of that in prison right? Motherfuckers in there won't give a fuck about how good you feel with a dick up your ass.”

“Ha-ha! You make it sound like I won't enjoy myself in prison. I’ve had my shit pushed in more than enough times to know that I don’t mind being raped once in a while.” 

“So you admit that Dean Winchester sexually assaulted you during your time with him?” Officer Henriksen grabbed his chair and sat down. Castiel grinned and shook his head, 

“No, no, Dean Winchester...he’s not the type to rape his victims. He hates that shit. He’d much rather get straight to killing them.”

“But you’ve been assaulted in the past.”

“Yes.”

“By who?”

“My brothers, Louie and Michael.”

Officer Henriksen raised a brow and thought carefully as he saw a twitch in Castiel Novak's eye.

“Tell me about them.” The officer spoke gently now, trying to get all the information he could. 

But Castiel rolled his eyes and sensed what the man was playing at.

“You’re a sick fuck, you know that….worse than me and Dean combined.” 

“Why do you say that?” 

“Do you really want to know about how my brothers took turns on me when I was only seven? Or would you rather hear about how Dean and I hunted them down, fucked their asses with broomsticks, and took chainsaws to their limbs as their wives watched.” 

“I thought you said Dean Winchester didn't violate his victims.”

“Is it really rape if they are monsters already?” Castiel chuckled evilly, and the sound of it made Officer Henriksen wince. Castiel watched the man as he sat back and shuddered. That’s when Castiel gave in subtly. He wasn’t defeated or hurt, he just wanted to see more of Victor Henriksen’s frightened expression. It was priceless. 

“You know what, get me some cigarettes and I will tell you all of my dirty little secrets.”

Officer Henriksen stood from his chair without a second thought, and walked out of the interrogation room immediately. 

****

*********

“I told you, Victor, this cock sucker isn’t right in the head.” Officer Gordon Walker said as soon as his partner stepped out of the room. 

“He ain't right, but he is on his way to talking.”

“Are you actually about to get cigarettes and listen to this motherfucker?” Gordon narrowed his brows angrily, but Victor nodded. There was a sick twist in his stomach as he geared himself to do Castiel Novak the simple favor. A part of Victor didn't want to hear it, but then again if it led to Dean Winchester’s whereabouts, then Victor Henriksen was prepared to go down the Novak-Winchester rabbit hole. 

The door slammed and Officer Henriksen threw the pack of menthol cigarettes on the table in front of Cas. Castiel rolled his eyes and scoffed, though before he could complain about being cuffed and not having a light, Officer Henriksen circled the table and pulled out a metal lighter. 

Castiel chortled, “Lemme guess, you want part of my story before I can even smoke?”

“You got it.” Officer Henriksen said. “Get to talking now, and you can have one as soon as you’re done.”

Castiel laughed again and leaned forward… “You better be sure you’re ready for this sweetheart. Something tells me you don't have much of a stomach for this.”

Victor looked away for a moment, questioning himself...the pit in his stomach was becoming tighter and he wasn't sure if he could handle it….but seventeen women...and over thirty-five men had been killed in the last nine years. Victor had to get answers somehow, so he looked to the bruised up young man and said, 

“Tell me about your brothers.” 

“Oooh, so you do want to know my story, you nasty son of a bitch.”

“Well, I can tell that a part of you deeply wants to tell it,” Victor said, and sat down across from Cas. “Tell me, when did it start?” 

“I already let you know that part… But let me tell you about how Dean Winchester found me, trained me, and taught me how to kill so I could be ready to have my revenge on those bastards.” 

“Alright.” Victor sat back. Castiel leaned his head to the side. 

“So, when I was eighteen…”


	2. A Blessing in Blood.

Castiel Novak was sick of being alive and sick of his brothers mistreating him.  He was sick of being friendless, unloved, and unprotected.  He was lonely, suicidal and violently enraged at the world he was born into. His mother died right after giving birth to him. Cas lived with the curse of believing that he was responsible for killing her. He was born a killer. Destined with the devilish gift. But the beast inside him didn’t stir in him...not until he was completely grown. Not until he was a man. Not until he met Dean Winchester. 

As a boy, Castiel Novak was soft and sweet-hearted to the core of his being. His inner beast was dormant behind his big blue eyes and everyone knew that he took after his father who truthfully was not a beast - he was a weak-willed man who ended up working himself to death for the sake of his beloved sons. Jimmy’s efforts were in vain, his believing and hoping that his sons, Louie, Michael, and Castiel, would grow up to be good God-fearing men.

He didn’t know or fathom it...it was beyond Jimmy Novak’s pure mind that all of his sons grew to be monsters. 

Jimmy’s eldest son, Michael Novak, was one of the most feared drug dealers in the city. He ran the trap houses, worked with the corrupt police force and helped his younger brother Louie traffick other adolescents across the city. The two of them were a diabolical force and there was no hope for them to be good people - not one bit. 

They hated their little brother because of his sweet demeanor and innocence. Louie couldn't wait for it…

He couldn’t wait at all to break that innocence. It was right after Jimmy’s funeral--on the exact same day-- when Louie raped Castiel. The young man could barely wait for the three of them to get settled into the house and Michael had closed the front door while listening to Louie un-click his belt. 

_ “Been waiting to break you in.” Louie said as he began to savagely attack his kid brother. _

_ “Get him good enough to work the streets.” _ Michael told Louie while walking around listening to the grunts and screams before joining in on it. 

They took hours… and by the end, Castiel was left in a bloodied and beaten mess on the floor. 

Still, after that, Castiel’s beast wasn’t unleashed… no, not yet. He lived under Louie and Michael’s rule for years. Young and foolish, he was too scared to actually run away. He was too well-known in the sex ring to even do so. The perverted men that worked with his brothers would have ratted him out quickly. It was unbearable and it took young Castiel until he was eighteen to get the real courage to get away from them. And by the time, he had all the skills he needed.

Castiel knew how to fuck, how to be fucked, and how to suck on cocks of various sizes. The bitter taste of come no longer bothered him, so swallowing was never a problem. He could deepthroat without gagging and when it came down to it, the young man basically knew how to pleasure women as well. 

So when he was of age, Castiel used the opportunity to escape his trashy life. In the middle of the night while pretending to work the corners, Castiel carefully skipped town, with just a backpack full of clothes and all of the cash he could steal from his brothers. Anxiety-ridden, Castiel surprisingly got two cities over without any trouble. He was fearful, of course. At any moment his brother’s men could come for him, but he pressed on. The days passed and the fear inside of him grew wayward. He caught buses and stayed in motels throughout Colorado and kept moving until he finally reached Kansas. 

He felt as if he was far away enough. Cas had finally escaped. Settling in another cheap motel in the city Lebanon, Castiel felt comfortable enough to breathe a sigh of relief. That relief was short-lived, however, as he realized that he was starting to run low on cash. 

He needed to work...immediately. Without a second thought, Cas walked into the bathroom and ruffled a hand through his messy dark hair before getting ready. He applied his heavy dark blue eyeliner and black lipstick before putting on a pair of leather pants with a mesh top. Castiel took a sharp breath before he tightened his blood red combat boots and grabbed his black feathered scarf. 

‘Here we go again.’ He thought as he walked out of his motel. Minding his own business and turning around to lock his door, Castiel heard the door adjacent to him open abruptly and close with a slam. Cas flinched at the sound of it and looked up to see a tall, handsome man with sandy brown hair and freckles looking directly at him. Castiel froze at the sight of the man. Not because of his attractiveness but because of his demeanor. The look in this man’s eye was strong, unbroken, and murderous. Nothing like Cas. 

Fearful, Castiel averted his glance and focused on walking past the guy. Yet, Cas couldn't help but wonder what if this exact guy was someone sent from both Michael and Louie. Anxiety gripped Castiel’s heart tightly within an instant and Cas immediately started walking as fast as he could. He expected the man to chase him down. His raced and his skin turned clammy. Cas’ teeth chattered and his thin shoulders started to shake involuntarily. 

Tears nearly came to his eyes, as all he could think of was the possibility of being taken back to his brothers. Castiel would die. He’d rather die than go back. He wanted ownership of his body and free will to choose what to do with it.

‘They’ll have to kill me. Or I will kill myself. Something will have to give and it won't be me being anyone’s whore ever again,’ Castiel thought - without realizing that he had made it down the stairs and the guy still hadn’t tackled him, attacked him, or shot him. He got to the street and felt the relief hit his heart when he turned and saw that he wasn’t being followed. 

Suddenly overwhelmed, Cas rushed down to the back alley of the  _ Rockets  _ bar where he was headed. Near the dumpsters, Cas Novak collapsed in the tears he had been holding back.

* * *

Dean Winchester slowly walked back into his motel room and took a sharp breath. It’d been a while since he’d seen someone…  _ someone… a person that he wanted to kill.  _ The dark-haired beauty that just walked past him seemed so scared and harmless. Vulnerable… and it irritated the fuck out of him. Dean couldn't stand it seeing someone look so defeated. 

He hated weak people. Hell, it must have meant he hated himself because he could never control his devils. Dean let his monsters rule over him and he loved them for it. It was freedom and burdened at the same time. The urge to kill was the curse on his life. But the ability to murder was his blessing. A blessing in blood. 

Taking deep breaths, Dean smiled softly to himself. It’d been ages since his last kill and the ravenous urge felt similar to edging his cock. The kill was the orgasm and it was going to be  _ good _ . The man chuckled to himself and reached into his pants and starting to roughly tease his slit with his fingernail. Sucking back on his teeth in pleasure and thinking of how glorious it was about to be - killing an innocent and beautiful young man - Dean Winchester began to jerk his cock at a brutal speed, feeling the hot friction build up to intense levels because of the lack of lubrication. 

Tears welled up in his eyes and threatened to drop down his face….but Dean loved the burn, the self-torture, and it made him laugh with pleasure. 


	3. Man of Cain

“You’re mine boy, you understand? You’re my son and no one can take you from me. Mary can keep your brother but you are all mine. Do you understand that, Dean?” 

Six years old with sandy hair and freckles, Dean lowered his head and nearly cried. John slapped him. 

“DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME, BOY!!” John Winchester roared and Dean flinched wildly. Peeing on himself, the little boy started to cry. John noticed Dean’s accident and shook his head. 

“You little fucking shit, go get cleaned up! We have to hit the road before the morning.” 

Dean rushed to do what his father ordered him to. He didn’t know that he was in the middle of being kidnapped by John. He didn’t understand why his father wanted to leave so late at night. Little Dean was only fearful of being beaten for pissing himself and John stomped throughout the house to grab only what he needed. 

The divorce was final and the judge only allowed John to see his two sons every other weekend. But the tall, dark-haired man wasn’t having it. He wasn’t going to let anyone take away his prize possession, Dean.

“Dean, hurry the hell up!” 

Dean put on new pants and hurried down the hall with his Batman backpack full of clothes and broken toys.

“Are we coming back for Sammy?” Dean asked, high pitched and shaky. John didn’t answer he just seethed with rage and grabbed his son roughly by his arm. 

“Oww, Daddy that hurts! Daddy, please—” Dean screamed as John dragged him out the front door. John didn’t care what Mary was going to do when she returned home from her mother’s house. He didn't care if the police were going to hunt him down. Dean was his, all his. 

In the car, John Winchester sped down the quiet dark road with hard rock music blasting to blur out the sound of his six-year old’s crying. Dean was scared of his father and didn’t know what to call the pinch of anxiety that twisted his heart in knots. He wanted to see his little brother and his mother. He never understood why his parents always fought, but today everything changed. 

His little happy life was torn into shreds. 

**

*****

**Ten years later**

“You cut a man here, between his ribs to get the heart, that’s a kill…” John said while demonstrating on himself. “Slash his throat, that’s an easy kill. Clip off his balls, watch him bleed out, that’s a good kill for the fuckers out there raping weak women and kids.” 

Sixteen years old, Dean Winchester nodded, studiously. 

“But women… even strong women are easy kills. Just punch them in the stomach and watch the bitch curl over. Grab her by the hair and slice her throat. But don’t look a woman in her eye. You ain’t got time for having sympathy, falling in love, or shit. Kill the ladies quick and fast.” 

Dean nodded again, obediently. 

“Never kill a child. Not even if you feel like you have too.” John looked at his son and grabbed Dean’s shoulder. 

“We aren’t men of God, Dean, remember that. We are men of devils, sons of Cain. Born and destined to be killers. Yet, we are not exempt from the fires of hell. It is our home, so in the end, we shall burn. But I will tell you this, son there is a special place for motherfuckers who kill children. You understand?” 

“I understand, dad.” Dean nodded his head once more. Emotionless and numb to his beloved father's dark teachings. John smirked and took the black hawkbill knife off of the bloody torture table. Leading his son, John turned around to the man who was tied up and naked on the floor. The man was blindfolded, whimpering, and begging the whole time while John gave Dean the lesson.

Looking at his son with pride, John handed over the knife to his sixteen- year old and said, “Show me how you kill, Dean.”

With no second thoughts, Dean stepped over and knelt over the ill-fated man who screamed as Dean took the curved knife and started to cut the man in the ways his father coached him. 

John lifted an eyebrow and folded his arms. His own heart racing to see his son becoming more than just an extension of himself. Through this Dean, was now a man. 

“STOP!” The victim shouted and thrashed as the dark-hearted adolescent worked him over. Fifteen minutes later the man was covered in stabs and without ears, fingers or eyelids. The victim screamed and Dean relished in the sound of the horror so much that he grew ravenous for more. Dropping the bloodied knife, he lunged forward and pressed his thumbs into his first victims exposed eyeballs. The man beneath him roared anew, shortly collapsing in sheer shock after Dean stood up and started to stomp on his face. Smashing the man’s face with all his might and grunting as he felt the man’s skull break. 

Finished with his first kill, Dean leaned back on his heels and took a deep breath. Blood covered his torso and limbs, his hands were drenched and Dean felt a release that he never felt before…never. Not in all his years of patient training and yearning to impress his father. It was finally here now and it was a murderous rapture. 

John smiled softly and circled his son, watching him. Dean was magnificent. Strong and unwavering. It was time for it. John knew well and he walked over to the burning furnace on the far side of the warehouse.

“Come here, son,” John said and Dean followed suit, knowing what John was about to do. They talked about it briefly in the past when Dean was still fifteen. 

The branding iron was hot and Dean was prepared. 

“AHH-H!” Dean bellowed. His voice ringing throughout the warehouse. John held his son’s right arm firmly, keeping the boy in place as he applied the brand. Dean thought he was ready for it...he believed he was numb enough inside but the branding iron was true mutilating pain. Yet, there was no turning back now...he was initiated. A true son of Cain now that he bore the mark of a killer.

In pain, young Dean cried out louder than the man he just killed. By the scorching pain, the boy was burnt into a new animal. His inner beast was now unleashed and it roared in it’s birth. Falling to the floor with a harsh thud, the teenage boy gritted his teeth and clutched onto his blistering arm. As Dean wailed and howled in agony, John nodded slightly and stepped over him. Leaving Dean to regain strength to get back up on his own. 

  
  


***

******

**Present Day**

“Ahhh, God. Yes!” Dean’s eyes rolled back as he came into his hands. His mind was racing as he fantasized about what he was going to do to the beautiful young man he just saw. Fucking himself in the motel room, he continued to savagely pump his thick cock with an iron tight grip. He relished as he felt the moisture of his come give aid to the tortuous dry strokes he’d given himself. He reached a euphoria he hadn’t experienced in a long time. The murderous rapture that sent him overboard to a shaky ecstasy. He loved it and bit down on his lower lip as he continued to stroke his cock. Until he was ready to rest in the sudden wet pleasure, deeply sated. 

Finishing, Dean went to the bathroom and washed his hands, changed into darker clothes, and grabbed his gun and car keys. He was ready to destroy something beautiful. He knew the dark-haired man was a whore too and also no more than eighteen. It was in the way the boy carried himself...not the way he was dressed. Dean loved it either way. He looked forward to guaranteed dark release he was about to have because no one ever missed whores. The younger man would be an _ easy kill _.

An easy itch to scratch.

**

******

It took an eternity for Castiel to calm himself down. He sat near the dumpster and shook wildly as all the years of trauma, pent up rage, anger, and fear poured out of him. When he was ready, Cas got up and realized he was exhausted entirely. But he had no time to falter, he needed work no matter what. 

Castiel wiped the tears out his puffy face and started to slowly walk to the corner side of the Rockets bar. The night was loud and there were plenty of people talking around the sleazy establishment. Suddenly Cas grew nervous and realized he was completely on his own...and if he were to be arrested or beaten up by a trick, he’d wouldn’t have his brothers to come and protect their ‘_ prized possession’ _Cas was happy with that...he was free and he didn’t have to be anyone’s whore by force any longer. 

Fifteen minutes passed as Cas stood around acting casual. He listened and watched as girls worked the streets in their mini-skirts and high heels. Talking flirtatiously with the older men driving by and getting in the cars. Walking up and down the streets, Cas watched a few cars pass him by. He sighed, realizing that the men on this side of town probably were only interested in women. 

“Shit,” Castiel folded his arms and turned around, deciding quickly to go back to the motel. He was tired anyway and thought to himself, ‘I guess I’ll have to move on to a different city with my last amount of cash and work it out from there.’ 

Just as he started to walk a pair of bright headlights came down the road slowly. Cas squinted his eyes and was confused until an old classic car stopped near him. Immediately, Cas ceased walking and looked as the window rolled down and he saw the man from the motel. 

Cas’ heart dropped and he didn’t know whether to be fearful to die or prepared to work, or worse be dragged back to his brothers. All his worries went sideways in his mind as the handsome, freckled stranger smiled at him. 

“Heya there, darling.”

Castiel blinked astonished and the man studied his expression and laughed, 

“Would you like a ride?” 

Castiel gulped back his fear. He’d rather be killed but He needed cash and it seemed like his only chance. So he answered, 

“Sure thing, sweetheart.” Cas forced a smile and walked around the car to get into the passenger side. The ride around the dark streets was a quiet one--minus the classic rock music playing-- and Castiel fiddled with his feathered scarf as the man drove.

“Let’s stop over here.” The man said as he drove to an abandoned building’s parking lot. Castiel shivered and felt stupid. It would be the perfect place to be killed. The man turned off the Impala’s engine and looked at him before asking, 

“So, what’s your name?” 

Castiel looked at the man and forced out a chuckle, “If this is some sort of set up then it’s best to not waste time. Let’s just get it over with.” 

The guy furrowed his brows and he shook his head and laughed. 

“I don’t know what you mean, babe. I just wanted some company for the night.” 

“And knowing my name is something you’re interested in?” Cas rolled his eyes and recalled how many of his _ customers _back home didn’t care to ask, granted Castiel was a well-favored whore. He knew that everyone knew his name. 

“Yes, I’d like to know your name, so I can know what to say while your pretty mouth is on my cock.” The man laughed and reached for Castiel’s face… carefully. 

The man bit his lip as he extended his hand and felt a lustfulness awake inside him. Castiel saw this and slowly closed his eyes before allowing the stranger to touch his cheek and caress lower lip. 

“Cas...you can call me Cas.” Castiel finally said after a moment then he took the man’s thumb into his mouth quickly and sucked it. Then pulled off with a sloppy pop. 

“Ah...you’re a good one, I can tell.” The man said. Castiel rolled his eyes and forced a breathy chuckle.

“My name is Dean by the way. If you wanted to know.” 

Cas nodded and unbuckled his seatbelt. 

“Well there, Dean…” Castiel scooted closer to the man and angled himself to face him. “Let me show you how good I am.” 

Dean smiled and watched as the young prostitute moved his hands and began to unbuckle his jeans. Dean stilled himself with indomitable control because he wanted to shake with anticipation. He wanted to kill the whore now-- and in a thousand different ways-- but he was intrigued with Cas’ confident attitude. 

There was something about him...Dean couldn’t put his finger on it. Honestly, he wanted to see how far they could go together and he especially wanted to know how good this young man said he was. Helping the young guy out, Dean positioned his hips comfortably and allowed Cas to push down both his jeans and boxers. 

Cas had readied himself to work the man’s cock until it was hard--at whatever size it was--but as he freed Dean, his eyes widened as he saw it. Dean’s member was heavy-set, lengthy, with a thick girth and already hard. Castiel sat back and took a look at the guy. Dean laughed lightly and said, 

“No need to be scared of it...Cas. I get that look a lot actually.”

“I’m not scared, just haven’t seen one so big in quite a while.” 

“In quite a while, You suck many cocks huh?” Dean sat back, relaxed and flirtatious with his cock standing tall and wide. 

Castiel rolled his eyes and ignored the man. He licked his lips and bent over Dean’s lap. Dean laughed...at first then gasped as Cas took his cock into his mouth almost with ease. Widening his legs, Dean threw his head back as Cas began with a strong jaw. He placed a hand on the back of Cas’ dark hair and licked his lips. 

“Yeah-h, yeah-h, suck that cock. Suck it.” Dean groaned and felt a heat radiated through his body. His head swirled and his nipples hardened through his shirt. Dean’s stomach heaved as he moaned, “Aww, damn.”

Castiel sucked and only gagged every once in a while breathing through his nose and teasing Dean’s slit whenever he needed a breath. But Castiel was so skilled that he had no need to use his hands and he allowed his saliva to coat Dean’s cock, making it easier to deepthroat. Dean was enthralled and he started to squirm his hips while begging Cas, “Ah! Cas, yes! Keep it in your throat! Goddamn, Keep that dick your fucking throat, please!”

Castiel did so and didn’t flinch as Dean pressed down on the back of his head harder than before. Moments passed and the bobbing grew more rigorous as Castiel tightened his jaw hard and began to hum. The motion was so rough that the Impala began to bounce and Dean shamelessly let out deep guttural noises. 

Pounding his fist onto the leather seat, Dean came explosively and screamed out while mindlessly pumping his hips upwards. The eruption was so hard that he couldn't breathe, see or hear anything and it felt so good. Dean shuddered and rolled his eyes back, breathing heavily as Castiel continued to bob his head. Cas received Dean’s come and let it fall out of his mouth and drip down Dean’s shaft before lopping it back up with his tongue. Cas swirled his tongue back and forth while teasing the man’s tip, making him jump repeatedly in the overstimulation. 

“Whoooo! Shit! Stop, boy!” Dean was breathless and jumped one last time as Cas pulled off with a sloppy loud pop. “Oh, fuck that was good, Cas.”

“I know.” Castiel rolled his eyes and licked the rest of the come off his lips. Dean looked over to him just as Cas swallowed it down. He was gorgeous to him. So fucking gorgeous and Dean fought the urge to kiss the young whore. It wasn’t because Cas just had come on his mouth but because Dean was going to feel something more than lust...he had no time with true infatuation. He needed to get in more than just sex. He needed to kill. Now. 

Castiel looked out the window and sighed. Relieved that the guy, Dean, was just an actual customer and not one of Michael’s guys. Castiel was almost thankful and he grabbed his black lipstick out of his pocket. While reapplying it carefully, Castiel watched as Dean turned to the side and assumed the man was getting his wallet. 

“Well, if that’s all, then it was a pleasure doing business with you...Dean.” Cas admitted as he secretly did enjoy having a decent cock to suck. More than just a little, Castiel didn’t expect the evening to go so well after being anxious and besides Dean was handsome. 

‘It’s always a plus when a guy is attractive.’ Castiel thought and smiled to himself. He was pleased by completing his first job without his brothers. He felt confident and free to have a consensual experience with sex for the first time. It felt amazing for him and the fear he felt before was slightly gone. Everything was good...everything seemed good...until there was a click. 

Castiel turned slowly and saw a large Colt .45 pointing directly into his face. Dean couldn't wait to see the relaxed look on Cas’ face turn pale with fear as he spoke in a murderously dark tone, 

  
**“**That was just a test, Cas. You passed with flying colors but I say, how about we both really get down to business.”


	4. Uncaged, unchained and released.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say big thanks to everyone for the comments and support on this fic! You guys are awesome and S/O to Sidebottom for beta'ing chapter 4. 
> 
> enjoy! <3

“Usually a smart whore would ask for payment first...I guess you were thinking I was reaching for my wallet, huh?” Dean smiled and cocked his .45 in his hand. 

Castiel whimpered. Dean’s voice was different now. It changed from sexy and friendly to deeply demonic and soulless. Castiel shook as the man holding a gun to his head smiled. 

It was perfect. The young whore was in his grasp and Dean was ready. He felt himself swelling up again with excitement. Ready to satisfy his inner beast, he swore the branded mark on his right arm burned like on the night he received it. The mark always throbbed as if it was new whenever he was close to making a kill. Then there is a high... _ the high _ that he gets and feels as if he never comes down from until days pass. 

“I can tell, Cas...killing you is going to be glorious.” Dean whispered lowly while pressing the gun onto Cas’ forehead. The dark-hearted man was moments from pulling the trigger and Castiel looked down into the dark barrel of the gun. He felt his skin prickle and his heart race. 

This was it. His death by the hands of a stranger. Castiel quickly breathed and made peace with himself, longing for the guy to pull the trigger. Castiel didn’t feel himself moving, opening his mouth, and wrapping his lips around the gun. He just wanted to ensure that there was no way he’d survive. No possible way to be brought back to his brothers. 

Dean was so ready...He was excited to satisfy his need and feel that high...but then Cas did what he did and Dean stopped. Astonished, He pulled the gun out of Castiel’s mouth. 

“Usually, this is the part where everyone cries, fight, and beg for their life. But why?... Why did you just do that?” Dean lifted his brows and slowly put the safety on. Castiel blinked and shook his head. 

“I told you, if this is a setup then we should get it over with because there is no way I’m going back there. I’m not going back to that life. So tell Louie and Michael I said fuck them and I hope they burn in hell.”

“Who?” Dean’s left brow twitched and Castiel’s expression was loaded with confusion at that instant. 

“Don’t play dumb with me...I know you work for them. I can tell by that fucking look in your eye and your evil ass voice” 

Dean pulled away and studied Cas. He quickly said, 

“I was expecting you to cry and plead for your life. That’s what they all do…” 

“Don’t try to play me...if this is a trick then get to it and kill me because I’d rather be dead than go back to being Louie and Michael’s slave. Never fucking again!” Cas shouted thunderously and reached to grab the man’s gun. Dean pulled away just in time and with one hand he pressed Cas backward, pushing him, until his back was flushed against the passenger door. Castiel could feel the coolness of the glass on the back of his head and he felt a shiver quick down his spine. 

He wished the man would stop playing games with him and just do what he had to. It was going to be a better way to go out than he’d ever dreamed of. Castiel’s lips quivered and he closed his eyes and begged, 

“Please... just do what you’re meant to do, damn it. I’ve been waiting for this for years.” 

Dean paused for a moment, he stared at Cas feeling off about something. Something in Cas’ demeanor...and his eyes. His gloriously blue eyes. Dean grabbed Castiel by the face with one hand and held it firmly. 

“Open your eyes, Cas. Now.” Dean ordered with a dark growling tone. Cas flinched at the sound of his voice and complied. He opened his eyes and saw Dean’s face close to his own. Inches away…

The sudden kiss was slow and odd. It was soft; too soft for a killer and a whore. Two kindred hearts that deserved nothing in the world. Dean planted his lips to Castiel’s and sucked on the guy’s bottom lip. Cas was frozen for a moment…

“Open your mouth, Cas,” Dean ordered and Cas compiled once more. He groaned as Dean grazed his tongue against his own._ Something _ was there between them...Dean just couldn't figure it out, but he felt himself getting closer as he kissed the younger guy. Tongue fucking him and tasting the bitter residue of his own come in Cas’ mouth.

They both moaned and started to touch each other. Castiel was perplexed and angry, he expected Dean to hurry up and just pull the trigger on him...still. But the abrupt kiss made him almost--and foolishly--forget that Dean’s gun was just in his mouth. 

Dean finally pulled away and looked at how Cas’ blue eyes were softened and wide. There in the moonlight was when Dean finally saw it. He saw the _ thing _ harboring inside of Cas. It was a strength. An untapped strength that could change Cas forever. 

“I’m sorry.” Dean apologized quietly. His voice was nearly inaudible.

“Whatever you got to do...just do it, Dean,” Castiel said. 

Dean lowered his eyes and smiled a little. His urge to kill was still there but there was a new lust running through his veins, and it gave him more ideas than he could think. He wouldn’t be killing any young whores tonight...at least not this one. 

“I’m going to fuck you…” Dean finally said after a long moment. Castiel furrowed his brow. 

“What the hell?” he exclaimed.

“Only if you allow me, Cas? You’ve already sucked on my cock...let me show you a few things I can do for you.” Dean said and backed away to safely place his gun back where it belonged under his seat.

“You just had that damn gun in my mouth and expect me to let you have a piece of my ass?” Castiel protested and Dean moved back toward him, touching his thighs; rubbing on them. Castiel squirmed in Dean’s touch and sucked back on his teeth. 

“May I?” Dean asked. He went for the buttons on Cas’ leather pants. Cas blushed without a second thought as Dean reached and tugged on his clothing. 

Castiel shook and felt so confused. His mind swirled and he reached down to the man pulling at his pants. Feeling the leather pull down to his thighs and his length being freed. Castiel whispered, 

“Not here…” 

“What’s the difference?” Dean looked up, watching as Castiel shook his head. 

“You can fuck me, but not here. Not like this...I’m exhausted and in shock. You just tried to kill me... Shit… I need a fucking drink.” 

Dean ran a hand over his stubble realizing Cas had a point. So he nodded to Cas and pulled away from him.

“I have whiskey and beer in my motel room,” Dean said before settling himself into the driver’s seat. Dean started the Impala’s engine while Castiel quickly pulled his pants up. Backing up the classic car out of the parking lot and getting to the main streets, Dean began to drive.

******

Thirty Minutes Later  
**  
**

*********

In the motel room, Dean locked the door and took hold of Cas’ waist instantly before Cas could think. The two shared a slow kiss before Dean, released him and pointed at the mini-fridge under the tv set.

“Help yourself to a drink, Cas.” Dean’s voice was gentle and strange now. Not friendly and false like earlier, but polite and understanding. Moving fast, Castiel went to the fridge and immediately grabbed the first thing he saw, not caring what it was. Taking the unused cups on the table, Castiel poured the whiskey and tossed it back quickly. 

“Ah!” He groaned and felt the pleasurable burn in his throat, shaking his head and brushing his messy hair back. He took another swallow, and listened as Dean unzipped his jeans,

“You better pay me this time for whatever are you planning to do to me, Dean.” Cas forced himself to say and flinched as the man carefully took whiskey away from him. It was obvious, but Cas was honestly still waiting for Dean to kill him. 

Dean took off his flannel shirt and cracked his neck. He understood why Cas was worried, so he reassured him, 

“I’m not going to hurt you. Not anymore...and I apologize for that, Cas. I really do. I won’t do anything you don’t want me to do, okay. Not when it comes down to sex.” 

“You can do whatever you want...I’m used to it.” Castiel reached for the whiskey but Dean held it away. 

“That’s enough. You’re too young to be drinking anyway.” 

“I didn't even tell you my age…” Cas scoffed and rolled his eyes. 

“Well, that baby face is betraying you, darling.” Dean grinned slightly, “Besides I don’t want you too drunk. I want you to feel me.” Dean stepped forward, placed the bottle down, and grabbed Castiel by his waist. 

Cas dropped the cup as Dean kissed him, deeply now while pressing their bodies together. Castiel emitted a guttural moan, he could feel Dean’s length again. It wasn’t hard… at least not yet, but the kiss was different now. 

It was firmer and carefully placed while Dean held onto Cas and touched his body. 

The man was cautious now because he was anxious and wanting...he wanted to find out what Cas was all about. What was truly about him, his personality, and his attitude. His will and choice to die. 

“Why did you put your mouth on my gun? Why did you want me to kill you?” Dean asked, turning Cas around as he started to abruptly caress the muscles on Cas’ back. He ran his hands against the mesh top the younger man was wearing and slipped off his feathered scarf, letting it fall to the floor. 

“You can relax, Cas, just tell me why?” 

Castiel lowered his head and began to speak lowly. Telling Dean everything about his life from before. From the rape by Louie and Michael is to the first trick he turned, Castiel told Dean, the stranger who was about to kill him, everything about his life. 

While Castiel spoke, Dean moved around him, kissing him and undressing him. Castiel stood still and listened to Dean's movement. The motel room was quiet and Dean went over to his bag and sorted through his belongings until he grabbed two rings. One silver. One red. Dean looked down at them and pursed his lips, wondering if it was going to be too much. That’s when he turned around to look at Castiel at the same time as Cas turned to see him. 

Castiel sighed gently as he saw the cock rings in Dean’s hands. His eyes were lovely as they lowered and his breath hitched. Dean saw the softened look in Cas’ eyes and licked his lower lip. It was there, indeed. That _thing. _That _something_ about Castiel. Dean could see it now. He narrowed his brows and parted his lips in shock.

“I meant it when I said that I’m going to fuck you. But I’m not going to hurt you, okay?” 

“Fucking does hurt me.” Cas shivered. “It hurts every time. Not in my body but in my mind.” 

“Did it hurt just now? When you sucked me off in the car?” Dean asked as he slipped the two rings in between his fingers. He licked and sucked on them until they were dripping. He walked back over to Cas. He looked at the younger man directly in the eye before taking hold of his soft cock in a firm grip. Castiel flinched and gasped out the truth, 

“N-no...not really.” Castiel reminded himself how good it felt to suck on Dean...it didn't feel like a chore but like something he enjoyed ...then he remembered the gun and how ready he was to die. “It’s just the same...My body was never mine.” 

Castiel confessed and closed his eyes, feeling Dean put his cock into the wet silver ring. Tenderly, he pushed the ring up Cas’ length and stopped at the base of his cock. The ring fit Cas perfectly, and Dean reached inside his pants in order to free himself. He slid his cock into the larger crimson ring and took an extra second to make room for his balls until the ring fit snugly against all of him.

Castiel looked down at him and reached for him, touching Dean’s hard chest and running his hands down the man’s abdomen. Dean lowered his head and felt truly sorry for trying to kill Cas but his beast was raging to… it was killing him. He needed that release, he truly did. Dean was on the edge of screaming, his mark was throbbing and his mind was blossoming into a new pain. The release and a sacrifice must be made soon. It had to be Cas... in some way. 

“I promise you Cas...sex with me will never hurt...I won’t give you any pain, not tonight.” Dean cupped Cas’ face and kissed his face before guiding him to the bed 

“Lay down,” Dean told him. Castiel complied as he said, 

“I never really fucked with someone I actually wanted to be with. It’s always been a job for me. It sucks because I've always wanted to be with someone. Not like having a boyfriend or whatever, but being with someone I like...and someone who liked me.” 

Dean nodded and climbed on top of Cas. He kissed him. 

“I’m scared...God, I'm so fucking scared of being a slave again. So Please whatever you do, don’t be like my brothers. Just kill me soon, okay? Please, Dean?” 

Castiel didn’t realize that he began to cry and Dean was wiping his tears away. Cas couldn’t feel it, and he couldn’t comprehend how he was suddenly on his back, naked, with his legs wide open. Dean moved down and kissed Cas’ stomach and told him once more, 

“Shhh, I’m not going to hurt you.” Dean licked and bit Cas’ inner thigh, feeling Cas flinch. “I’m not going to ever kill you. I see something in you, Cas. Something similar to what I have...I want to help you release what that thing is.”

“What do you mean?” Castiel asked and sat up to look Dean in his eye, but at that moment Dean took him into his mouth and began to suck. Cas threw his head back and moaned. He panted and hitched his shoulders up, shivering. Dean’s motions were gentle and stirring. His tongue swirled and danced across Cas’ shaft and he kissed the tip tenderly. Sucking and moving everywhere, until Cas’ cock was hard and standing tall. Readied to move on, Dean took hold of Cas’ waist and hoisted his body up until his legs were in the air and his back was flushed against Dean’s torso. 

In the aerial position, Castiel groaned and felt the blood rushing to his head. He moaned as Dean began to kiss and lick his hole. His toes curled, his legs stretched out, and his hands clenched the sheets. It wasn’t as if he’d never been rimmed before...it was just that Dean’s tongue smooth and gentle. Tasted Cas, truly tasted him, while caressing his stomach and holding his upper body firmly. 

“Aw!” Castiel squirmed and blushed as Dean carried on with kissing his backside and biting his cheeks. He sucked the soft flesh and left small bruises before breaking away to hock spit into Cas’ hole. It was dripping and twitching wildly with every groan Cas made and Dean held back his own satisfaction. The devil in him had no time for him, had no time for smiles. He needed to find out what the hell was in Cas that was strong enough to keep him from pulling that damn trigger. 

Caringly, Dean guided Cas back down to the bed and climbed in between the younger man’s thighs. Only pushing his pants down to expose his hardened cock, Dean took hold of himself and bit down on Cas’ neck before pushing his dick in. 

“Shit!” Cas cursed and grabbed Dean’s back. Punching at his muscles and pulling on his black t-shirt, not in protest to the sex or not in fear, but because Dean was strecthing the fuck out of him. He didn’t think about how big Dean was...Cas had taken enough cock in his life but everything happening was so damn different. So Cas cursed and held onto Dean desperately as he started to fuck him steadily and slowly. 

Castiel’s head swirled and his legs moved wildly all over the bed as the seconds and minutes passed. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as Dean fucked him from different angles. Cas moaned. Cried and damn near confessed his sins to Dean as he pumped into him. They would kiss deeply, lightly and tongue each other until Dean was moaning too. 

“Cas...does it hurt?” Dean would make sure to ask and whenever Castiel shook his head, _ ‘No,’ _Dean would swirl his hips and thrust deeper. Cas cried out. 

“Fuck!” 

Dean kissed Cas again and ran his hands into his dark hair then pulled. Cas grumbled, 

“Not too rough, please, Dean.” 

Dean pumped roughly and looked Castiel directly in the eye while Cas let out a wail. That’s when Dean saw the flash of that _ something. _

“There you are,” Dean whispered. 

Castiel furrowed his brow. He didn’t know what Dean had meant, but he felt so much more _ alive _with his killer inside him. 

“Aww, Dean!” Cas wept and howled Dean started to pummel into him and watched that _ thing _continue to surface in Cas’ eyes. He continued until he struck Cas’ prostate for last time.

Castiel screamed thunderously in his climax and felt his hole tightened around Dean’s massive girth. His legs were numb and his eyes widened as Dean made him come. 

Yet, that’s when Dean froze and saw what was in Cas. His own eyes widened and his mark throbbed. He saw it and was in shock…

It was a beast...Castiel had a beast. An inner demon waiting to be uncaged, unchained and released.


	5. A Young Devil.

“Cas…” Dean spoke slowly and sat up to see Castiel shake and moan from the aftermath of his orgasm. Dean licked his lips and enjoyed the sight of Cas and the sounds he made while touching him. Caressing the younger man’s thighs and his stomach, Dean watched him.

Cas was a beautiful sight to see. Dean could see  _ it.  _ He could see that the young whore was a lovely type of beast. Too lovely and sweet. Both tainted and untamed, Dean breathed deeply as he studied Castiel, still hard and raging for his own release. But, Dean had to stay in control of himself before he could come. He had work to do with the young Castiel, he licked his lips again and pulled Cas down closer to him. 

“Dean, shit man!” Cas flinched and let out as Dean angled his hips and half of pushed himself inside.

“I see  _ it _ now...Cas...you have a beast in you. Hiding.” Dean groaned, feeling the young man writhe under him. Cas moaned and threw his head back, not understanding what the guy was talking about. Yet, his heart pounded as he was stretched open harder than before.

“Let me bring that beast out of you.” Dean slammed in Cas, shoving all of his length and girth into Cas. Fucking him savagely and listening to Castiel squeal. The bed rocked and the headboard slapped the wall. The room spent around and the world seemed to fall away for them. Castiel couldn't tell what was happening as Dean ravaged him and ruined him. He couldn't feel it and he didn't realize it when Dean flipped him over onto his frontside, snatched his hips upward and started pumping into him non stop. Cas clutched the sheets and roared out, 

“AW! FUCKING HELL! SHIT-T!” he squirmed. “DEAN! DEAN-N! AWWW!” 

“Just let me, Cas. Just let me” Dean growled and slammed his hips down onto Cas. “Just let me,”

“Aw fuck—-I am Dean. I am! I’ll let you...I’m letting you” 

Castiel kicked his legs as Dean whirled his hips in massive circles, feeling all of Cas. Focusing, laboring hard to unleash that thing inside him. 

Dean fucked furiously until Castiel was squealing violently. Striking the headboard in a rage and ached for release, Castiel had no control over his body or the sounds he was making. He just felt a wild heat inside him. Bubbling over and burning his flesh.

“AHHH!” Cas let out and Dean ripped his nails into Cas’ ass, 

“that’s right. That’s right…let me have you...feel me. Don’t fight it. Just let it all go. Let it all out, Cas.”

The sex continued wildly and almost unbelievably Dean sped up his thrust and held onto Cas’ hips with a diabolically tight grip. 

Cas shouted until his throat was dry and hoarse and he sobbed, biting down on the sheets and squirmed away from each pump delivered into him. Only for Dean to reach down and run his long fingers through Cas’ hair. Cas moaned as the man inside rubbed his head then shrieked when Dean snatched his head back roughly. Pulling on his dark hair in a harsh grip. 

Castiel’s eyes rolled to the back of his head and Dean pulled out then thrust his way back in. That’s when Castiel started to feel _ different _ . That heat rising up in him overtook his body and made his eyes go black. He swore he felt a blazing flame burst inside him just as Dean erupted monstrously. 

Feeling Dean come sparked  _ something _ inside of Cas and it was dark, wicked and deliciously evil. The room grew so hot and fiery as if it was consumed in hell flame. It was a _becoming_. 

A violent birth and Castiel now cried out in a new way..darker. Deeper. 

A beastly howl. A demonic cry. 

Even though he came, Dean was still hard and he continued to fuck Cas through the wild cry. Relishing in the sound of the young man’s screaming and feeling his own body go up in the same flame. Dean was already a beast in his own right, but he evolved alongside his newfound companion.

Finally going soft and pulling out roughly, Dean watched as Castiel shuddered all over and collapsed. Gasping, groaning and wailing. Dean felt so elated and planted kisses on the young man’s pale back. He moved up and kissed Cas’ trembling shoulders and touched him.

  
  


In a euphoric state, the two of them laid together silently for the rest of the night. Cas groaning in a daze and moaning as Dean continued to kiss and caress him. 

“I won’t ever kill you,” Dean whispered. “Not even I wanted to.” 

Castiel, a new animal...a young devil, blinked his eyes and reached around for the killer on him. 

“Then what are you going to do with me?” Castiel asked.    
  


Dean smirked softly, “I’m not too sure...but I want you. Shit, I’m tempted to lock you away and keep you all to myself.”

Castiel chuckled darkly, “ My ass was that good, huh?” 

“Usually, I don’t meet a lot of people who can handle my cock…I must say it is a relief to have you next to me right now.” 

“But you barely even know me.” Cas looked at Dean. Dean smiled softly. 

“I know a fellow beast when I see one, Cas,” Dean said and he leaned over to climb on top of Castiel. Kissing him deeply.

“I’m sorry if I was too rough with you.” Dean murmured and started to kiss Cas’ neck. 

“It’s fine, I’m used to it,” Castiel said. 

“But did you like it?” Dean moved downward and sucked Cas’ nipples. Castiel arched his back and groaned as he felt Dean bite down lightly. 

“I liked it with you,” Cas confessed. He closed his eyes as Dean kissed his stomach and caressed his hips. Castiel opened his legs without thinking and gasped as Dean began to suck on his cock. 

Castiel tried to remember when was the last time he had received a blow job from anyone. He couldn't recall. He couldn't even think of a vague memory inside his mind. But he moaned, he moaned so deeply as Dean tongued his balls and sucked at a slow gentle pace. 

Cas’ chest heaved and his thighs ached. Toes curled and his hands...his slender hands were in Dean’s sandy hair. Cursing, crying, and gasping, Cas loved every second of it. And moments later he came in long waves of pleasure. 

**

******

The morning came so slowly. Which was not ordinary for a beast...especially a beast-like Dean. Looking out the window and staring at the sun, Dean knew he would have to go. Dean knew...he had to move on. He’d have to kill someone else soon. So Quickly and quietly he started to grab his things. 

Castiel woke up softly and lifted himself off the bed. 

“Where will you go?” he asked Dean...understanding that the man wasn’t going to want to be around this dump for any longer.

“I got to leave this town. I gotta keep it going.” Dean answered as he packed away his weapons. Castiel watched as Dean continued to move around and dress himself. Castiel bit his bottom lip and thought about his entire life up until last night. How pointless everything had been...until he met Dean and honestly Castiel didn't want to be without the man. His killer. So Castiel didn’t hold back when he spoke softly, 

“Dean?” 

Dean paused and turned away to Castiel, who looked up at him with harsh sunlight brightening his cobalt blue eyes. Dean nearly gasped at the sight of Cas’ eyes and his own heart throbbed as Castiel asked him, 

“Would you like some company?” 


End file.
